Soul eater: Jack and Nemesis Vs Hitler
by Max hellsing
Summary: This is my new Soul eater fanfic i was asked to make it longer so i did, sorry if the font i a little big just had too easier for me to type. okay so its Jack and Nemesis vs Adolf Hitler. Please be nice and don't be hatin on me okay. Only nice COMMENTS!


Soul eater

Jack and Nemesis

Characters:

Jack (Male)

Rank: Meister

Weapon: Nemesis (Saber/Boxing fingerless Gloves)

Looks: Brown hair. Brown Eyes HGT: 6'0. White t-shirt,black arm band,Dark blue Jeans,Tan boots.

Nemesis

Rank: Weapon

Kishin Eggs: (in this story) 48

Weapon Type: Fingerless boxing gloves.

Looks: Black hair with Green tips, Black fingerless gloves, Grey and black striped vest. Black Tie. Black dress shoes with dark green laces.

Sex: Male

Story.

Berlin City.

In a darken room, with dim lights above, on the wall a portrait of Hitler and his Generals. The middle was a long meeting table, on the middle was a Swastika in Graved in the table. Around it Twelve seats, each one had a Nazi. At the table in the front sat a seat, behind it was the Swastika eagle. Hitler sat, in a Brown suit, a tie and on his arm band a Swastika his elbows on the table, hands together fingers curled in front of him was a large bowl full of Human soul, the bowl was labeled "Jew" each Nazi had a bowl with one.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, welcomed again to Berlin, It has been 5 years since we started this holocaust to obtain Jewish souls, As are research has shown, The Jewish soul is more power full then other souls, The more Jewish souls we eat the more power full we will become in the end." Hitler spoke.

"Yes Der fuhrer" one of them spoke looking at the bowls.

"Um quick question, I know that the more souls we eat the more power Kishin eggs we become in till we become Kishins,but um, how are we getting these souls?" Another one asked.

"As you know, Fellow Nazi Heinrich Himmler created the idea of this, he calls it the final solution." Hitler said looking up at them

"Oh okay, and how dose this work?" He asked again

"Well. Simple, we load up the Jews in to theses chambers seal the doors and then we gas them, the gas that we use is something that resales the soul from the body. We then take souls and seal them and we eat them. Then we burn the bodiess." Hitler said leaning back in his chair

"Hmm.. Okay then Der Fuhrer, When we becomes "Kishins Then what do we do?" Another Nazi asked holding a soul in his hand

Hitler looked at the Nazi a little dumb founded, then spoke "Once we become Full Kishins we shell invade the the allies countries. Slaughter them all, eat there souls spread are power and rule the earth as Nazis for all time" Hitler said again smirking.

"How many Kishins will we need" The Nazi sitting on the left hand of Hitler

"We will need only 5 or 6 to take over the allies forces" The Nazi said on the right hand of Hitler

"And for that reason seven are you are going to die. Now." Hitler said leaning back more in his chair, 3 Gestapo members stood up, holding machine guns.

"Wait no Hitler we have been loyal followers of you since the start!" Once scream as he was blown away by a Gestapo member

"It is not that your loyalty is in question, Its just since we have eaten so many souls, it will be easier for us five to become Kishins then wait for you to catch up, its just a mater of time Gentlemen.

"Ah!" one screamed as he tried to run out but was mowed down by Gestapo machine gun fire

After a few minutes of firing seven Nazis lay down, there bodies disappeared and Kishin eggs floated up.

Hitler dusted off his hand taking a bite of Jewish soul and smiled a dark smile

"That was very eventfu-" he was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Jack slammed down on the table.

"mhmm, Adolf, that was Amazing, you just made my job so much easier then it was when I 1st showed up in this dread full city." Jack said looking at them

"Damn right" A voice said, Nemesis standing on the Gestapos dead body, his left hand tuning back to normal. He was leaning on the door frame

Hitler clenched his fist and looked up "Who are you?" he said reaching for his fire arm

"My name is Jack, I am a Meister, I kill Kishin eggs." he said reaching his hands out

"You crimes can not go unpunished Adolf Hitler, Der furuh, leader of the third Reich, Scum of Germany" Jack said, Nemesis cracked his knuckles and turned in to twins Fingerless boxing gloves on Jack's hand.

"How dare you call Der Furuh by his first name!" The Nazi on the right hand said, leaping up on the table.

Jack smirked and pulled back his fist, before the Nazi could react, he punched in the face breaking his nose and few teeth, then he spin kicked him off the table and past Hitler

Hitler snapped and said "Get em boys" Three more Nazi's stood up and unleashed black dogs after jack.

Jack smiled when the dogs came and punched his left hand in to his palm, fighting stance, the dogs came at him. Jack ducked down and slammed his self in to a dog, grabbing its collier flipped him in to another dog, slide of the table punching the last dog snapping his neck. The gloves shot out metal spikes on the knuckles, Jack leaped up and slammed his hand in to a Nazi's face, the spikes dug in to the face, with his left hand he Punched him in the stomach, he pulled his hands out and put them on the table and flipped kick the dieing Nazi down, he landed on the table.

A Nazi stood up holding a black pole and came at jack, Jack Round housed kicked him to a wall, he leaped at him grabbing his face with his right hand and crushed his skull killing him, the bodies dissareard leaving Kishin eggs. Hitler and last Nazi Commander looked at jack.

The Nazi commander whipped out a hand gun and shot at jack, Jack grabbed a bullet and slung it back at the Nazi hitting him the face, between the eyes.

Hitler looked at jack with anger, how could one man no not even a man he looked about 19 come and bring down all he has worked for. Hitler roses up and stood on the table. In Front of jack.

Jack smirked and side kicked Hitler in the chest, sending him sliding down the Table knocking over what ever bowls have not been, he slide of the table and hit the floor, next to him was a Kishin egg, he smirked and ate it. Then growled. On his left hand 4 Metal blades shot out of his hands, 10 inch blades Hitler left eye became black.

Jack stood there as Hitler crawled and grabbed another one. Eating it on his left hand the same thing happen his right eye became red. Hitler rose up and ate another egg, a black tail with a blade shot out from his waist. His teeth became sharp he grabbed his head as he howled in pain, fangs grew his back arched a little becoming taller and more buff, he was know about 6'5. His feet arched and his knees a little bent, metal claws shot out of his feet, His hair grew out black his mustache vanished and his face became more beast like.

Jack looked at Hitler afraid for the 1st time in his life. At this point Hitler was almost full Kishin. The gloves twitched on jacks hand Nemesis spoke "Jack What the hell we can take him out Remember Lord death wouldn't have let us do this mission if he knew we would fail!"

"B-b-but Nem, I don't think he thought that Hitler would become a..Kishin" He said stepping back

"Where are your big words now? Little man" Hitler said stepping forward

Hitler lifted his leg on the table and tried to pull him self up, but his foot went in to the table

"Jack, Imagine if we kill him wont we become famous, don't you want to become. Faster,Stronger,Smarter?" Nemesis said

(N/A: if this was a movie or Show, Jack's theme song "Stronger" would play, so its okay to Listen to Stronger by kayne west or I guess you could listen to the draft version)

Jack smirked and nodded his head for a moment and looked at Hitler and ran at him, the spiks turning in to harden knuckles same with the back of the hand, he clenched his fist and punched Hitler in the face breaking a few teeth, then grabbed his shoulder and flipped over Hitler and Hitler flipped also and he broke though the wall made of stone.

"Killing you is going to make us stronger" Jack leaped up and slammed in to Hitler grabbing his neck and started punching in his face.

"Enough you boy" Hitler said, smacking jack with his tail sending Jack in to the wall.

Hitler rose up and picked up the table. Lifting it up and tossed it at Jack, It smashed in to jack trapping him under it.

Hitler started punching and scratching a the desk, Jack growled not being able to get a clear shot at Hitler. Then he remembered the talk him and lord death had about Nemesis ability.

"Jack, that weapon of your is amazing it can become gloves but also other items.. like Black star's, but Nemesis only changes with high Emotional pressure from its meister" "REAPER CHOP!" He said hitting a person over the head.

Jack opened his eyes and puts his hands together "Nemesis are you ready!"

"Jack what is going on!" Nemesis asked

Jack was getting angry and said Nemesis felt sharp, fast sleek.

A bright light and Hitler let out a gasp a blade in to his neck.

Jack sat there, holding a Saber with a gold handle and a sliver blade, Blade though the table and the Hitlers neck.

"Adolf Hitler, leader of the Nazi's your soul is mine!" Screamed jack cutting the table in half and Hitlers neck.

Hitler feel back. Jack rose up. Hitler's tail shot at Jack and He blocked with Nemesis cutting it off. Hitler shot up and took the last Nazi kishin egg and ate it. His tail regrew, he became taller more beast in all.

"Hahaha" Hitler said in a dark laugh "I could take down all of the American and British forces and the Russians!

"Sorry Nazi muffin, not today" Jack said pointing his sword at Hitler "Reaper shot!" he screamed. The blade turned gold, handle sliver, green and black energy formed on the blade. Jack slashed down, the energy flew off, Black with dark green skulls. It covered Hitler, Hitler reached toward jack, his skin rotting off and falling off, his bone slowly falling apart. Jack held the sword, pointing at the Dieing Hitler.

"You, have not won Jack, there are more Kishins more powerful, and HE will come and finish you and even you lord death" he said skin gone, his bone became dust.

Up floated a giant Red Kishin egg. Nemesis turned to normal and looked at it

"Woo" Said jack looking at it The egg split to twelve of them, Nemesis ate them and looked at jack "How did that happen?"

"Pure skill" Jack said, he walked out of the room, Nemesis behind him, just then.. American and British troops burst in holding guns, Jack and Nemesis already did the 42-42 thing and where gone.

THE END

N/A: So, how did you like it?, I might make one with Caesar as the Kishin egg, Rate and comment also I do not soul eater or Hitler, I own Jack and Nemesis. I do not own Kayne west or draft punk. So. If you want leave a comment saying what should be the Next Kishin egg. Also. NO HATIN.


End file.
